The Pattern To Escape
by cjerd
Summary: Jigsaw is back and this time he doesn't like how many people are throwing their lives in danger when they shouldn't, but he's gonna show them. This time, however, he has them all scattered inside one giant mansion. LxA and OC couples
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – The Many Reunions

His vision was blurred as he slowly awoke from his terrible slumber. The room was a dark grey with only a single, dull light bulb in the corner. The room seemed eerie and disturbing to the young man who lay, his back against the wet wall and his legs and arms sprawled out around him. He had obviously been thrown wherever the hell he was. _This is like…the time before when I was with HIM._ He didn't have to think to hard to remember that day. He had thought about it many times before. In fact, he couldn't stop thinking about it! It was like that man haunted his mind and soul.

And the man he was talking about wasn't the one who had put him there-but the one he had met there. That tall, handsome man…the last time he saw him he was crawling for help…At this moment he swung his hand up to his head as the questions came rushing back to him…the depression that he had gone through. 'Was he alive'? 'Did he get help'? 'Did he know that I am still alive'? And finally, 'How does he feel towards me'?

"Dammit, Adam! Now what?" Adam whispered to himself as he slowly rose to his feet, his legs shaking, mind throbbing, and vision shaking. He tripped back to the wall again causing a loud thud to sound across the room. Looking around the room, he knew exactly who had put him there. The room only had a couple dark shapes. One looked like a chair, another like a table, and another like a pile of rugs or a curled up human. Most likely another person. _That sick bastard!_ Adam knew what was to come and knew he had to be put through another ordeal. But why him, AGAIN? He had thought that once he treasured his life he would no longer need to be taught a lesson. He had barely made out of the last one alive, if it hadn't been for the police finding him near death.

Adam groped around the wall, but found no light switch for the lighting fixture he clearly saw in the middle of the room. "Hey, mister! Mister, could you wake up and turn on the fucking lights?" He shouted across the room towards the other occupant who started moving around a little. "COULD YOU TURN ON THE FUCKING LIGHTS?" Adam finally shouted, getting frustrated with the entire situation.

The man across the room grumbled a little before wobbling up to a standing position, "Could you please be a little more considerate. I did only just remain consciousness." The man across the room reach for a light switch and flicked on the light.

Adam stared at the man who now stood across from him. Before he even turned on the light, he recognized the man by his deep voice and figure. He knew exactly who he was and all the light did was confirm it. "Lawrence?" Adam whispered. Though he didn't speak loud, his voice carried across to the other man's ears all the same.

"Adam!" Lawrence half gasped and half sighed his name as he stared at Adam. Adam was fairly average height with tousled dark brown hair and small dark brown eyes with a pale face-though it wasn't pale because of his shock. He wore a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were loose enough to look baggy but stay on his waist. Lawrence had only slightly messy blonde hair, or more like a dirty blonde hair. He wore a blue button-down shirt and black pants, almost as if he had just gone to a meeting. One of his legs had a fancy shoes on while the other was a simple plastic foot that had been painted black around the bottom to look like he had on a strangely shaped fancy shoe.

They stared at each other for a long moment before that hideously familiar voice came out on a loudspeaker.


	2. Chapter 2 Other Guests?

**Woot, two reviews! Yay! claps inwardly For some people that is bad but I see it as good. If anyone takes the time to not only read my fanfic but review it as well means that they actually liked it! Also, don't be afraid to give some constructive criticism, insult, or otherwise bash my piece. But if you choose to do that then suggest something to help it out, Kay?**

**Also, it came to my attention from a friend of mine that the spacing of the last chapter was….well…..very tight together and I apologize sincerely for that since it was my fault for not thinking of what it might look like on the website. **

**Warning: Some OCs will be showing up near the end of this chapter as well as some more swears and violence. :) And for those who don't know Since it doesn't fit in the bloody description! This is based on Saw I and not Saw II. It also has LawrencexAdam in it as well as OC couples. But please don't make that stop you from reading.**

**Disclaimers: "Saw", Jigsaw, Adam, and Lawrence don't belong to me. However, Barry and Rin do and no one can steal them. **

Chapter 2 – Other Guests? –

The deep and raspy voice that seeped into the room through the speakers not only startled the two men out of their dreamy state but set off some deeply disturbing and frightening memories of their first encounter and couple months past.

"Good evening Gentlemen…Been well from what I see…." The voice hissed through the hidden mouths in the wall. Adam and Lawrence's eyes never broke contact with each others as their eyes and expression changed from wondrous relief to fiery and passionate anger at the voice.

"BASTARD!" Adam shouted, breaking his eyes away from Lawrence's long enough to scan the walls, cursing as he circled, covering every inch of the wall once more. "YOU BASTARD!" His voice echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls-his voice covering every inch of wood in the room. Lawrence's face shot down, though his eyes stayed on Adam. He didn't want to risk losing sight of Adam after what almost happened last time.

"Ah…so you're still angry…." The voice continued to seep through the walls, regardless of the beating it had gotten from the echoing. "But I have taught you a valuable lesson. I know you must be learning since you've each made large changes in your lives…." The rasping continued as the two men became more intrigued, "Lawrence…you've taken the chance to improve your work life and amount of time you spend with your daughter while divorcing your dear wife…..and Adam! You've been taking night lessons so you may improve your career, haven't you?" The voice on the other end gave a little chuckle.

"That doesn't amount to the pain…or suffering you put us through….during…and after." Lawrence's voice was low but it rung true through the room, and was obviously heard by Jigsaw whose chuckle got louder and faster in the speakers.

"Well then, you haven't learned your lesson properly…which is why you're here once more! Tired of being alone and suffering? Well, now's your chance to suffer in pairs. You two, and many others have been split into pairs and scattered amongt this booby-trappedCJ: I just had to use that word house-and your job is to get out of this room and travel through the others to get out alive." The raspy voice instructed, he coughed a couple times before continuing to talk, "To get through alive, some must be sacrificed. But to get out alive, duos must be complete. Poison runs through but can be used for good and bad. Sometimes the exit is the one place it shouldn't be while the entrance is the one place you can't go." A loud scratching noise sounded through the speakers before the raspy breathing disappeared and was replaced by the silent breathing of the two men in the room.

Lawrence was the first one to look up at Adam. Adam had his eyes roaming the wall surfaces while pausing only briefly on Lawrence before realizing Lawrence was waiting for one of them to speak. "How did we get back into this again….?" Adam spoke aloud before looking straight into Lawrence's eyes, "And why is he always speaking in those FUCKING RIDDLES?" Adam's statement was a question but Lawrence could tell he need no answer.

"Well, we should probably figure out how to get out of he-" Lawrence's speech was cut off as he was practically knocked off his two (well really one) feet. Lawrence staggered for a moment or two, adjusting to the new weight that had slammed into him. It took him a while to realize that Adam had run across the room (the advantage to no chains this time around) and had practically body-slammed into Lawrence with a big hug. For a moment, Lawrence was contemplating whether or not to hug back when Adam let go of the him.

"Sorry….it's just….I thought almost for sure that you were dead. It's a relief to see you alive." Adam finally spoke after a moment of silence. "But y-you're right! We need to figure out what he meant by 'an exit in an impossible place' and the poison thing as well as…well….Practically everything else!" Adam waved his arms hysterically.

In another part of the house…

Barry's head ached with pain as he sat up on the cushioned surface. His head and practically the rest of his body was throbbing with pain. _What the fu-wait a minute! My bed is solid rock! This is comfy! Why in the seven hells is my bed now comfy...? Unless…I'm no longer in my own bed…Am I in jail again?_ Barry sat up in the bed and looked around. He was in a nicely decorated room, the rug was red with golden designs and there were matching curtains in some of the windows. However, on the other side of the glass, however, was a large wall of bricks. He sat on a couch, similar to one he would find in a doctors office, which was also made of the same material as the curtains and rug.

There was one other couch in there, with a girl lying on it. She was unconscious and tied down unlike himself who was only simply placed there. _Now I remember! I was at home thinking of how to get a job when the power went out and I was suddenly grabbed and hit with something…really hard!_ Barry lifted up his arm and rubbed the bump that had begun to grow on his neck. However, at the same time he was touching a metal device that seemed to be clasped onto the back of his neck.

Barry stood up; he wore really tight jeans with a really loose red shirt with a black skull on the front. His hair was black and it ran down to a little past his shoulders before being pulled back into a ponytail. His hair was wet and had obviously come from just being out of the shower. He wore dirty black sneakers and his hands were cut several times, though that wasn't from the trip to the house.

He walked over to the couch where the girl was tied down. She was younger than him, probably in her third or fourth year of college. In fact, she wore a private school uniform with a shirt with the school logo on it and a plaid skirt that went down to her knees where her black socks ended and her black shoes were on her feet. Her hair was black and it was short, going down to her shoulders. No bangs, but instead the front of her hair was shaped in almost the top of a heart and curved down to fit the outline of her neck.

"Hello?" Barry's voice was deep and rugged but his tone wasn't threatening. He shook the girl's shoulder a bit and had to jump back when her violet eyes snapped over and she let out a large gasp and tried to shoot her body forward, obviously trying to sit up. However, the ropes held her and she merely shot backward. After her eyes shot to Barry's shape she started yelling out in another language. Not one Barry recognized except from a couple movies he had seen. She was speaking Japanese, and from looking at her awake face, he could tell that she was probably half, or maybe a quarter Japanese.

"I don't speak Japanese…and I mean no harm." Barry held up his hands, though the cuts on his fingers made the girls eyes grow wider.

"What's your name?" The girl asked. Her voice was smooth but cracked a little under her nervousness. Her English didn't show a single sign of an accent and was completely perfect.

"I'm Barry…" He spoke, taking another step away from the couch to show that he meant no harm at all.

"Rin, my name's Rin." The girl introduced herself, her thin body struggling against the ropes that bound her, "Why am I tied?"

"Well, Rin" Barry asked, "Do you really think I wouldn't know your name if I had tied you up?" This made Rin give Barry a sturdy glare. She then made a nod toward the windows as if to ask him to open the curtain. Barry walked over and slid open the curtains, showing that behind the glass there were only bricks.

"No, you fool!" Rin practically shouted, "Tear down the curtain! The designs on the red fabric! I'm almost sure it seemed like it formed words! See if you can connect them together! I was almost sure it formed the word "Exit" for a moment there!" Rin demanded as she struggled in her bonds, "And break off a piece of glass while your at it so I can cut myself free!"

Barry simply rolled his eyes. He had thought she seemed nice at first, but she seemed more like a jerk as the seconds went by, "Aren't you an observant one…" Barry said suspiciously as he started to tear down the curtains._ She barely had a chance to look around the room before making that observation!_ He thought as he then tapped the so called 'glass' lightly. "Besides, this is plastic." The plastic and his knuckles made a _thunk-thunk_ sound before Barry sent Rin a smug smile.

Rin did her best at pouting while Barry finished tearing down the curtain and laying it out on the ground. He folded up the curtain in many different ways before stopping and looking at the curtain. "It does say something…but you might not like it."

**I love cliffhangers, though by the time I finish this fanfic, you'll probably hate them. XD For those who might be wondering aka, my IRL friends Yes, Barry is an inspiration from what your thinking about and his 'true love' will make an appearance as well. For those who have no clue what I'm saying: Barry is part of an inside joke between a couple of friends and I. Though it isn't the exact same Barry, of course! 3**

**I hope you've stayed interested in the story. Keep on reading! And review cause it makes me happy and it makes my muses happy. holds up hands and makes puppet shadows Meet my muses, Mr. Llama and Mrs. Bunny Fufu Llama.**

**Mr. Llama: Yo!**

**Mrs. Bunny Fufu Llama: shoots out your brains**

**Mrs. Bunny Fufu Llama use to be Mr. Bunny Fufu but he had a sex-change and married Mr. Llama. **

**Mr. Llama: And to make you wonder what happens next even more…I'll give you the next chapter title. Honey?**

**Mrs. Bunny Fufu Llama: Sure! Chapter 3: The Golden Writing and the 'Bounded' Twins.**

**See ya! **

**P.S. If I have frightened any of you I apologize**

**P.P.S. IF you are now afraid to read the bold then keep in mind the only things that need to be read are the "WARNINGS" and the "DISCALIMERS". Kay? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, but the third chapter is now up!**

**Disclaimer: Barry, Rin, Steve, and Stephanie all belong to me.**

Chapter 3 - The Golden Writing and the 'Bounded' Twins –

Rin struggled in her bindings to see if she could read the curtain, but cursed under her breath when she couldn't see past Barry's head. "What? What does the damn thing say?" Rin's voice had softened enough so it sounded like she was frustrated rather than godly.

"Well…" Barry began, "It reads: Rin is a Bitch. Wow! These curtains sure are smart!" Barry smiled foolishly back at Rin, who was sending him a glare as if he had just insulted her beliefs.

"I'm trying to get the two of us out of here…so PLEASE just cooperate…" Rin stared at Barry until he shrugged once more.

"It says: To find the exit you need: connect the gold designs to get your clues…I think it's saying that to get out, we have to read the designs even more…" Barry looked up around the room. There were golden symbols all over the rug, walls, chairs, and the ceiling seemed to be covered with the same wallpaper as well.

"Does that mean…we're in the middle of a scavenger hunt?" Rin's words must of triggered something, for at that moment the ropes untied and her body fell right off of the couch, tumbling onto the ground. Her hair was sprawled all over her face and her skirt had risen up enough to make her blush and stand up quickly, straightening out her clothing.

"Ding…ding…ding…your answer is CORRECT! Your prize is freedom." Barry joked as he gave a I-think-your-amusing look at Rin. Rin glared at Barry, before she finally walked over to where he was.

"So…now we have to find words on the Rin screamed, ruffling up her hair as became more and more frustrated. Barry looked at Rin, as if he was expecting her to fix everything. "What?" Rin asked, returning the stare with a puzzled look, "You don't expect me to do this-do you?" Rin's amazement at this was only exceeded by her frustration.

"Well, you did see the curtain, didn't you?" Barry pointed out, only to make Rin advert her guilty eyes from his inquiring ones, "So you probably have some talent for this-which means it would be easier for you to figure this out than myself." Rin walked over to the wall and looked at it for a couple more moments.

"I work part-time as an editor at a book company so I tend to need to look deeper and more closely at things…" Rin finally spoke as her eyes scanned the walls, "Plus-words jump out at me…" Rin paused as she seemed to have found something.

"Well, it looks like you're useful after all!" Barry spoke sarcastically, only to receive a grunt of annoyance from Rin.

"Okay…well this wall is either saying that the walls only contain words or that the walls contain more than words…I can't quite tell…" Rin said, pointing out the gold on the wall. "If you connect that small circle to that snake looking line-then it spells out the clue."

Barry walked over and stared at the wall. Sure enough-the girl was right. If the wallpaper was bent the correct way it did say something. "Actually, it says **this** wall contains **more** than words." Barry touched his ear the wall and tapped it-a dull noise echoing inside to show that it was indeed hollow.

Rin looked at his hands, to his face, to what he was doing, and back to his hands. "So…what do you have to contribute?" Rin asked.

Barry looked up at her and realized that he had used one of his techniques just now. _Well, If I know what she does then she has the right to know about me._ Barry looked back at her, "I work as a cook in a restaurant but when I'm not doing that I'm in jail or stealing from grocery stores.." Barry watched her face widen with shock as he turned back to the wall.

Barry took several steps back and bent at his knees before sprinting forward a couple of steps. Then he shot himself into the air, spun around, straightened his leg, and flew into the wall. There was a loud thudding noise and a cracking noise as his foot met the wall. Barry then crashed down onto the ground and looked up at the wall. There was a dent there, but he had not broken all the way through the wall. "DAMN! FUCK YOU, YOU GODAMN WALL!" Barry then punched the wall which busted open under his knuckles.

Rin's face was now one of a girl who had a gun pointed at her head. Barry looked over at her and realized he should probably explain, "I'm stronger when I yell…..What?" Rin shook her head and looked over at the busted wall. Inside, there was a door and two magnifying glasses. Rin ran to the door and jiggled the handle, finding it was lock. She looked carefully at the lock.

"It has a combination lock…" Rin looked over at the magnifying glass and back at the other golden symbols on the other three walls and the chairs. "You have got to be kidding me…you don't think they-?"

"They do…." Barry began. "You grab on and start on the floor…I'll check out the couch."

In yet another part of the house…

The room was pitch black as the cold wind blew through again, the only light was the moonlight coming through the window. Stephanie struggled on the ground where she sat. She felt cold metal against her warm flesh and realized her arms were chained. Stephanie struggled in the chains, the cold edges scraping against her wrist bone.

She jumped when she felt the hand of someone else. Her screamed and her voice rang out through the room and straight out of the window. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" The other body spoke, the voice sounding familiar to her.

"Steve?" Stephanie asked, the struggling stopping from both of them.

"Stephanie! What are we doing here?" Steve asked, he was also struggling in the chains.

"I don't know!" Stephanie spoke, also struggling in the chains. The lights flashed on, the bright light blinding the two of them as they sat in the floor of a room painted white with white carpeting. The window banged open and closed, as blood trickled onto the floor.

The red blood stained the curtains of the window as Stephanie let out an ear piercing scream.

**There ya go! The third chapter. The next chapter is called: Locked in a Room With A Bitch**


End file.
